


Fight Food and Dance with You (I'm willing to)

by Yourking



Series: Yours If You'll Have Me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, but its in a cute way i guess?, theres a cat, they kind of joke about Lance getting hurt, which is fairly obvious if you read the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourking/pseuds/Yourking
Summary: Lance asks Keith to dance with him. It goes well.





	Fight Food and Dance with You (I'm willing to)

"Dance with me."

Keith looked up and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Lance stood above Keith where he'd been sat on the couch reading, one hand held out and grinning like a madman. Music played softly from the little radio that had been in the kitchen since about a week after they moved in. "I'll pass." 

"Babe, come on, it'll be fun." Lance pouted at him.

Between the pout, those blue eyes, and Lance calling him by a pet name it was hard to say no but Keith held strong. "I think you mean embarrassing." 

Lance laughed. "There's no one here to see, therefore not embarrassing." 

"Except that you're the most embarrassing person I've ever met." 

"Must not be that embarrassing considering how much you looove me." Lance drew out the word love, practically singing now. 

"Maybe that's embarrassing too." Keith made a face. "Can we stop saying embarrassing? I'm not convinced it's a word anymore." 

"I'll stop saying it if you dance with me." Lance tried to wiggle his eyebrows, making Keith laugh. 

"Fine. But when I broke your toes stepping on your feet it's not my fault." Keith tried to fight back his smile as he stood up but failed almost immediately. 

"Aw, but you'll nurse me back to health, won't you babe?" 

"Nope," Keith said as he took Lance's hands. "I'll bring you to Hunk's and leave you there." 

Lance shook his head. "Nah, you'd miss me to much." 

Keith paused and tapped a finger on his chin before giving Lance a mischievous smirk. "You're right. I'll visit every other Sunday. Then I'll get to eat Hunk's cooking." He moved his hands to rest on Lance's back, doing his best to mimic dancers he'd seen on tv. 

Lance put a hand to his chest and gasped, turning to their cat. "Do you hear this Rosa? Your dad is only going to visit me so he gets Hunk's food." 

Rosa failed to look the least bit interested, instead continuing to nap on the chair. 

"Hmm. Actually maybe I'll stay at Hunk's and leave you here instead. I'm sure you'll be fine." He pulled him back in and started to sway. 

"The love of my life, stolen from me by my best friend's incredible cooking. I always knew it would go this way." Lance pressed the back of his hand against his forehead and leaned back, relying on Keith to hold him up. 

"If you keep doing that I'm going to drop you, you nerd." 

"The ultimate betrayal, Rosa!" The Cuban man ignored him to continue his mock hysterics, until an idea seemed to cross his mind. He stood up quickly, placing his hands just above Keith's waist and immediately trying to dip him. "I'll fight for you, my darling." 

He laughed and let himself be lowered, automatically moving his arms up to cross just behind Lance's neck. "And how do you plan on doing that?" 

"I'll just have to challenge his cooking to a duel to the death." He pulled the smaller man back up and began to spin them around. "It will be a long and difficult battle, but I'll prevail at the last moment!" 

"Do you actually know what prevail means?"

"I'm gonna go with probably maybe." 

Keith laughed, leaning in to kiss Lance. "I love you." 

Lance smiled into the kiss, staying close enough to lightly touch their noses together after they parted. "I love you too." 

"I'm still gonna go to Hunk's though." Keith deadpanned, doing his best to give Lance a serious stare as he pulled back. 

Lance made an offended sound. "You little- And after I said I'd fight Hunk's cooking for you! I'll make you pay for that one, Mullet!" He immediately leaned in, tickling Keith's sides and playfully kissing the side of his neck until he gave in and started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out like way cuter than I expected when I started oh my god.
> 
> (Like all my works this has little to no editing on it so let me know if there's any mistakes please)
> 
> I have two more for the series done/in progress but if anyone has any ideas comment and I'll consider them. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Raz


End file.
